


Tsukino BL Paradise

by Mirai_Sama



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Colección de Oneshots, Idols de mentiritas, M/M, No puedo escribir sin drama, Pandereta hero, También drama, Voy a agregar más parejas conforme avance, Yo sé que les gustó el juego, mucha ternura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: Como casi no hay fanfics de Tsukiuta y Tsukipro (Ni de las ships que me gustan)(?) haré un montón de oneshots de un montón de parejas~





	Tsukino BL Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> El primero es de Yoru y You, una de mis parejas favoritas del anime~
> 
> Iba a ser una escena tierna en la azotea pero... Pasé(?)

_**El primero en disculparse** _

_(You x Yoru)_

  
  
—¡Ittadakimasu!—You empezó a devorar el bento que Yoru le había llevado, saboreándolo extasiado; Yoru era el mejor cocinero que You conocía y, siendo sinceros, el único al que le permitiría traerle el almuerzo a la escuela.

 

Yoru por su parte miraba a You comerse el bento, sintiendo un calorcillo en el pecho por lo contento y satisfecho que lucía el pelirrojo. Yoru no creía que cocinara especialmente bien, pero siempre lo alegraba el ver como You se emocionaba al ver que le había llevado un bento especial.

 

Tal vez era por eso que había empezado a fijarse más en las expresiones del pelirrojo, en su sonrisa pícara, en su mirada penetrante, en su cuerpo escultural… Yoru negó levemente con la cabeza; no debería estar pensando en esas cosas, no sobre You, sin importar lo mucho que le gustara el más alto. Después de todo, a You sólo le interesaba comer lo que Yoru preparaba, no tenía la intención de _comerse_ a Yoru.

 

—¿Tienes fiebre?—Yoru se sobresaltó, pegando su espalda a la reja al notar la cara de You tan cerca, sus frentes tocándose:—Estás rojo—.

 

—D-debe ser el calor—Respondió, y la respuesta pareció satisfacer al pelirrojo, porque asintió y se volvió a sentar a su lado.

 

—Ahh~ Que bueno que empieza el verano~—dijo You estirándose. El pelinegro sólo podía fantasear con que el pelirrojo le rodeara con sus fuertes brazos después de desperezarse, en un gesto casual, como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

 

—Sí, viene bien un descanso de la escuela—Convino, mientras seguía fantaseando con que se acomodaba más contra el pelirrojo a pesar del calor.

—Que envidia Rui… Quedándose todo el día en la casa—You siempre se quejaba de eso, y Yoru siempre le respondía lo mismo:

 

—Y por eso siempre está callado y es tan fácil de manipular; Le hace faltan más amigos… Amigos que sean una buena influencia.

 

—¿Yo no soy una buena influencia?

 

—La verdad es que no.

 

—¿Eh?¿Y Por qué?

 

—No queremos que se vuelva un pervertido o que meta a la gente en problemas ¿no?

 

—Ah, pero si queremos que siga los pasos de Shun y lo ayude en sus rituales ¿no? ¿Y por qué Arata si puede enseñarle esas cosas?

 

La conversación era siempre la misma, discutían siempre hasta llegar al mismo punto y terminar riéndose. A Yoru le gustaba ver como los ojos de You se cerraban cuando soltaba una carcajada, se veía especialmente guapo así. Tal vez por eso era tan popular con las chicas, por eso y por la manera en la que las trataba.

 

—Yoru…—You lo llamó, sacándolo de sus divagaciones.

 

—Si, dime—Yoru volteó a mirarlo y pareció confundido ¿Por qué You estaba tan cerca de él?

 

—Pesas—A pesar de la sonrisa de los labios del pelirrojo, era obvio que era una queja. ¿Pesar? ¿Eh? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Yoru lo miró sin entender hasta que cayó en cuenta de que estaba sentado en su regazo. Se levantó rápidamente, su cara se sentía caliente y su mirada se hallaba fija en el piso.

 

—Y-yo… L-lo siento… No era mi intención—Musitó, antes de volverse a sentar al lado del pelirrojo.

 

—Vaya, vaya, Nagatsuki Yoru haciendo algo sin intención—comentó You:—Eso es algo que no se ve todos los días—.

 

—Cualquiera puede equivocarse, You— Replicó Yoru algo molesto. ¿Por qué You no podía quedarse callado? ¿Por qué nunca podía dejar las cosas tranquilas?

 

—Equivocarse ¿eh?—La voz de You sonaba apagada, logrando que Yoru alzara la vista; You tenía los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y se miraba las manos con expresión indescifrable:—Eres de lo peor—.

 

—¿Disculpa?—La indignación de Yoru crecía por momentos:—¿Yo soy de lo peor? Te hago el almuerzo todos los días, me aguanto tus comentarios y los problemas en los que me metes, incluso te he defendido en más de una ocasión—.

 

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras—You se levantó y tomó sus cosas. No lo miraba y su tono no denotaba mucho:—Además, seguro eres así con todos… Siempre amable, siempre bueno Yoru—.

 

—¿Qué tiene de malo ser amable y bueno?—Yoru estaba perdiendo la paciencia:—Si tanto te molesta no volveré a hacerlo—.

 

You lo miró por encima del hombro, con una expresión tan molesta y triste que hizo que Yoru retrocediera un par de pasos.

 

—No vuelvas a cocinar para mi…—Dijo You, avanzando hacia las escaleras:—No me interesa ser otro de los protegidos de “Mamá Yoru”—.

 

Yoru se quedó ahí de pie. No entendía que acababa de pasar ¿Por qué You se había molestado con él de repente? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan molesto? Yoru no sabía en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero sabía que debía limpiarse las lágrimas antes de entrar a clase.

 

You no tenía la intención de ir a clase, no quería ver a Yoru, estaba molesto con él. ¿Quién se creía para venir a decirle que se lo “aguantaba”? ¿En serio le molestaba tanto ser su amigo? Si era así ¿Por qué seguían siendo amigos? Era obvio que el pelinegro veía como una tarea más el cocinar para él. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? No era que lo considerara alguien especial, seguro le haría almuerzos a cualquier otro que se lo pidiera.

 

You se recostó contra un árbol; había saltado la valla de la escuela y se hallaba en un parque no muy lejos de ésta. Su pecho dolía, mucho. Se dejó caer y cerró los ojos, recordando los fugaces minutos en los que había tenido al pelinegro entre sus brazos; su espalda contra su pecho, la tenue fragancia de su cabello, su figura menuda, casi femenina.

 

Pero claro, él había tenido que arruinarlo. ¿Cómo así que era una equivocación? ¡Incluso se había arrunchado contra él! ¡Tsk! Seguro Yoru era de esos que follaban contigo después de beber y al día siguiente te decía que todo había sido un error y no volvían a hablarte.

 

You sabía que ese no era el caso, Yoru no era promiscuo, ni sería capaz de estar con alguien que no quisiera; era demasiado calculador como para que eso pasara. Sin embargo, no había dudado en decirle que su pequeño instante robado había sido una equivocación.

 

El dolor en el pecho de You no parecía querer irse, en su lugar era cada vez más agobiante. Apretó su mano en su bolsillo, clavándose en la palma los pequeños adornos para celular que había comprado para Yoru y él. Se suponía que ese era el día en el que le confesaba que le gustaba, no el día en que lo alejaba para siempre. ¿Por qué le había dicho que no volviera a cocinar para él? You sabía lo mucho que significaba para Yoru cuando alguien comía su comida, porque cada una era hecha especialmente, incluso si hacía una para cada uno.

 

You no sabía bien en qué momento había empezado a llorar, pero sabía que debería limpiarse las lágrimas antes de volver a la casa; no iba a dejar que el pelinegro viera lo mucho que le había afectado.

A Yoru no le sorprendía no haber visto a You el resto del día, era normal que después de una de sus discusiones se evitaran un rato. Lo que le sorprendió fue que el pelirrojo no apareció el resto de la semana, por lo que fue a hablar con Kai y Shun, si alguien sabía que había pasado con You eran ellos.

 

—¿You? Ah, si… Pidió unos cuantos días para descansar—Respondió el más responsable del grupo, quién se encontraba ordenando una serie de archivos y papeles.

 

—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?—Preguntó el peliblanco, con su sonrisa ladina, mientras miraba fijamente a Yoru desde el sofá.

 

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?—A Yoru no le gustaba hablar sobre su vida privada, aún si los dos mayores le daban cierta sensación de confianza.

 

—Parecía disgustado cuando pidió el descanso—La respuesta de Kai provocó que Yoru frunciera el entrecejo ¿Disgustado? ¿Qué derecho tenía You de estar disgustado si el ofendido había sido él? Kai le puso la mano en el hombro:—¿No será mejor que te disculpes con él?—.

 

—Yo no hice nada malo—Respondió Yoru calmado; no iba a disculparse, no esta vez.

 

—Nadie dice que tú hicieras algo malo, Yoru—Shun le sonrió y siguió hablando, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular:—La persona que más ama es la que se disculpa primero… Aun cuando la ofensa no fuera suya—.

 

—¿Y qué tal si esa persona se cansó de correr detrás de la otra?—La mirada de Yoru se había oscurecido.

 

—Entonces no la ama con la suficiente fuerza— Shun se encogió de hombros:—O tal vez su orgullo es demasiado grande; lo único que puede matar un amor es el abandono y el orgullo—.

 

—Debe ser bueno que You sea tan sólo mi _amigo_ —Replicó Yoru.

 

—La amistad es otro tipo de amor~

 

Yoru no estaba de humor para uno de los sermones de Shun, por lo que se encogió de hombros y salió de la sala. No iba a pedirle disculpas a You, no ésta vez. Si lo que Shun decía era cierto, entonces era obvio que You no sentía lo mismo por él. De ser así, Yoru no tenía razones para seguir intentándolo. ¿cierto?

You estaba sentado en la cama de Rika mirando fijamente un tablero lleno de posibles escenarios descritos por el pelirosado y por Eichi, quién amablemente lo había dejado quedarse en la casa.

 

—Entonces—Continuó Rika, haciendo un corazón entre los nombres de You y Yoru:—Le explicas lo que sientes…

 

—Haduki-san se disculpa primero—Añadió Eichi con una leve sonrisa:—Y así Haduki-san y Nagatsuki-san vuelven a…

 

—Hay algo que no entiendo—Interrumpió You. Rika y Eichi se miraron; llevaban casi dos semanas tratando de ayudar al pelirrojo a arreglar las cosas con el pelinegro. Más que todo porque cuando llegó –insistiendo en que no estaba llorando- se notaba completamente destrozado.

 

—¿Qué no entiende, Haduki-san?—Preguntó Eichi conciliador, Rika simplemente alzó una ceja, esperando.

 

—¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que se disculpe primero?—You parecía reacio a disculparse, claro que primero había estado reacio a admitir que algo había pasado y luego reacio a contarles qué había pasado. Eichi suspiró algo aliviado, pues al menos no tenían que volver a empezar.

 

—Porque, Haduki-kun, según lo que dijiste siempre es Yoru el que se disculpa primero.

 

—¡Exacto! Él es el que se disculpa, así no se siente raro cuando yo lo hago después.  
  
—Pero Haduki-san quiere mostrarle a Nagatsuki-san que lo quiere ¿No? ¿Qué mejor manera que dejar de lado el orgullo y disculparse primero?

 

You los miró con el entrecejo fruncido, y por un momento Eichi pensó que se había sobrepasado ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle eso a su senpai? Eichi abrió la boca para disculparse por su atrevimiento, pero You se levantó.

 

—Tienen razón—Dijo, antes de recoger su mochila que estaba junto a un futón:—Tengo que ir a decirle a Yoru que siento haber sido desagradable y que lo quiero, así él piense que fue un error dejarse abrazar…  
  
—¿No has pensado que tal vez Nagatsuki-kun dijo eso porque temía que fueras a rechazarlo?—Ofreció Rika, quién llevaba tiempo contemplando la posibilidad y sabía por fuentes confiables que Yoru sentía algo más por You.

 

—Es posible… Pero yo lo abracé—Dijo You, algo molesto:—Él me conoce, debería saber que no hago cosas así porque sí…—

 

—Tal vez Nagatsuki-san estaba sorprendido y no sabía cómo interpretar tus acciones—Eichi no los conocía muy bien, pero sabía que es posibilidad podía existir.

—Tsk, más le vale saber cómo interpretar mi disculpa—You terminó de recoger sus cosas con una expresión de determinación. Rika y Eichi, sin saber decir si esa expresión era o no una buena señal.

 

Yoru miró su celular con una expresión de tristeza; You no le respondía y llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Su corazón se encogía al pensar que tal vez esta vez no había forma de recuperar esa amistad que tanto valoraba, ni a esa persona que tanto quería. Suspirando dejó el teléfono de lado y siguió batiendo la crema; le había prometido a Iku un pastel si ganaba la competencia y sus líos amorosos no debían interponerse entre él y las cosas que había prometido hacer.

 

—¿Estás horneando un pastel de disculpa?—Sonó una voz a su espalda, y él frunció el entrecejo. ¿Por qué todos insistían en que él debía disculparse primero? Esta vez no iba a ser así, así que gastaban saliva inútilmente.

 

 —¿Quién se disculpa?—Respondió, tratando de no sonar demasiado cortante, sólo para escuchar un “ja” de triunfo.

 

—Bien, no sabría cómo superar eso—Yoru frunció el entrecejo y se volteó, encontrándose con You que parecía muy pagado de sí mismo (como siempre):—además es trampa porque sabes que me encanta como cocinas—.

 

—¿Q-qué haces aquí?—Fue lo único que a Yoru se le ocurrió preguntar, You se encogió de hombros, dejó la mochila a un lado y tomó una pequeña prueba del glaseado que preparaba.

 

—Estaba buscándote—Respondió el pelirrojo degustando el glaseado:— ¿Sabes? Yo te perdonaría de inmediato si me dieras un pastel—.

 

—Qué lástima que sea para Iku—Replicó Yoru, frunciendo el entrecejo.

 

—¿Me voy dos semanas y ya me cambiaste por Iku?—You parecía ofendido:— Y yo que planeaba disculparme—

 

—No te cambié por nadie—Yoru se puso a la defensiva, aunque no duró mucho, pues la última afirmación del más alto lo descolocó:—¿D-disculparte?—

 

—Si—You no parecía nada cómodo con la situación, y no miraba a Yoru:—Te dije cosas muy desagradables porque… Bueno, nunca me habían rechazado de esa forma y fue mi manera de defenderme, supongo… Pero no quise decirlo—

 

—¿R-rechazarte?—Yoru no sabía que decir; era una situación inusitada.

 

—La verdad es que si me gusta cuándo cocinas para mí y sé qué, aunque le prepares el bento a los otros, el que haces para mí lo haces especialmente—Continuó You sin mirarlo:—No creo que lo hagas para sentirte superior ni porque seas “mamá Yoru”—

 

—¿Rechazarte?—Repitió Yoru perplejo.

 

—Sí, pon atención—Replicó You:—Sé qué haces eso por gusto, y me encanta que lo hagas… Sé que es posible que te hubiera sorprendido la situación… el abrazo… Y tal vez me precipité y no debí decir que pesabas—Continuó como si nada:—No pienso que estés gordo, sólo que la posición no era la más cómoda; mi pierna se estaba durmiendo—.

 

Yoru no sabía qué decir, y probablemente repetir “Rechazarte” lo haría quedar como un idiota y molestaría al pelirrojo.

 

—Me dolió ¿sabes?—You se volteó para mirarlo, en su rostro se notaba que no estaba cómodo con la situación:—Que dijeras que fue un error… Pero eso no justifica la forma desagradable en la que me comporte… Así que… Por favor perdóname—

 

Yoru se quedó mirando a You, que hacía una reverencia y esperaba su respuesta. Era extraña esa situación; generalmente era el pelinegro el que se disculpaba, y el otro aceptaba con una sonrisa y alguna broma.

 

—¿Entonces?—You era impaciente, You se había cansado de esperar la respuesta del más bajo y ahora lo miraba como diciendo “¿En serio no vas a perdonarme? Apúrate”.

 

—¿Eh?—Yoru parecía perdido.

 

—¿Me perdonas?—You parecía a punto de perder la paciencia que no tenía.

 

—P-por supuesto—Yoru balbuceaba, rojo de repente.

 

—Bien—You sonrió con superioridad y se ubicó tras el pelinegro:—Voy a abrazarte—.

 

—¿Eh?—Yoru volteó la cabeza y sintió los fuertes brazos de You rodear su cintura en un cálido abrazo.

 

—Te aviso para que no te asustes y me digas cosas feas—Respondió You, después de dejar salir un suspiro de satisfacción:—Fue por eso que me dijiste cosas feas ¿no? Porque te asusté y te dije que pesabas—

 

—¿Tú querías abrazarme?—Barbotó Yoru, sintiendo una calidez en el pecho producto del abrazo.

 

—De hecho, quería besarte, pero no me pareció apropiado—La respuesta de You fue tan simple que hizo que Yoru se volteara y le diera un golpe.

 

—Y yo aquí, preocupado porque seguramente me había propasado y te había incomodado—Yoru se sentía más aliviado y más molesto:—¡Y tú fuiste el que me abrazó!

 

—¿Por qué me golpeas?—Preguntó You, confundido:—¡Me acabo de disculpar! ¡Se supone que me abraces, me pidas perdón y todo arreglado!

—No funciona así

 

—En mi cabeza sí

 

—No funciona así

 

—¿Y por qué no? Sera-kun y Horimiya-kun dijeron que en cuanto me disculpara tú sabrías que te quiero y todo estaría bien.

 

—¿Sera-kun y Horimiya-kun? ¿De qué estás…?—Yoru abrió la boca sorprendido:— ¿Tu me quieres?

 

—¡Pues claro!—You blanqueó los ojos:—¿En serio crees que ando por ahí abrazando y pidiéndole disculpas a todo el mundo?

 

—Me quieres—repitió Yoru, esta vez afirmándolo:—Como amigos—

 

—¿Qué? No… —Se apresuró a negar You, aunque se lo pensó mejor:—Bueno sí, pero no sólo como amigos…—

 

—¿Como…algo más?

 

—Sí… Tú me gustas Yoru

 

—¿En serio?

 

—¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo así?

 

—Tú también me gustas.

 

—Lo sé… Lo noté cuando te acurrucaste contra mi.

 

—Debió dolerte cuando dije que era un error

 

—Eso fue lo que dije

 

—Lo siento tanto, You

 

—No te preocupes—You le sonreía, y a Yoru le encantaba esa sonrisa, esa que usaba cuando Yoru se disculpaba, porque no era de superioridad ni nada, sino que era de alivio y cariño, como si se alegrara de que las cosas se arreglaran.

 

—Voy a besarte—El anuncio sorprendió un poco a Yoru, pero los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos se encargaron de borrar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza.

 

—You…—susurró cuando se separaron, su corazón acelerado.

 

—Te quiero—Susurró el pelirrojo, abrazándolo estrechamente.

 

—Yo también te quiero—Respondió el pelinegro, fundiéndose en el abrazo.

 

—¿Yoru?—Dijo el pelirrojo al cabo de unos minutos.

 

—¿Dime, You?—Preguntó con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

 

—Se va a bajar la crema—Apuntó You señalando el tazón.

 

_Le Finale_

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les gustara~
> 
> _From Animeito,_  
>  __  
>  **Mirai**  
> 


End file.
